Recently, diagnoses using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) have been broadly employed in the medical field. It is commonly known that a non-magnetic material is preferable for MRI. Further, performing a surgical operation under the magnetic field of MRI has become more common, and therefore non-magnetization of surgical implements is in demand.
In addition, it is also commonly known that a metallic material in the human body results in metal artifacts in MRI. While the metal artifacts do not generate signals in a site where the metallic material is present, single or double gradation is shown in a region adjacent to this site, and the metal artifacts cause geometric distortion in tissues that are drawn.